


[Podfic] Put Away Childish Things

by kalakirya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of arsenicarcher's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Tony and Clint are captured by villains who can only get what they want from a child-Tony. So, obviously, they de-age him. Because comics.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Put Away Childish Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Away Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834222) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



**Title:** Put Away Childish Things

 **Pairings:** Tony/Pepper/Clint/Natasha/Phil/Thor/Jane/Bruce/Steve  
  
**Length:** 4 hours 29 minutes 41 seconds  
  
  
**download from the audioarchive** [as an mp3 245MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014042902.zip) or [as a podbook (146MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014042901.zip)

OR 

 **stream/direct download** [the m4b](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Put%20Away%20Childish%20Things%20-%20written%20by%20arsenicarcher.m4b) or the mp3 in three parts [(one)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Put%20Away%20Childish%20Things%20-%20part%201%20of%203%20-%20written%20by%20arsenicarcher.mp3) [(two)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Put%20Away%20Childish%20Things%20-%20part%202%20of%203%20-%20written%20by%20arsenicarcher.mp3) [(three)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Put%20Away%20Childish%20Things%20-%20part%203%20of%203%20-%20written%20by%20arsenicarcher.mp3)


End file.
